


This Is Why The Witch Realm Shouldn't Have Internet.

by yakakashu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Group chat, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Meme Chat, Memes, Random & Short, Short Chapters, Texting, chat fic, chat story, mainly willow and gus and luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakakashu/pseuds/yakakashu
Summary: Willow made a group chat only for her, Luz, and Gus but then some stuff happens to their chat.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Skara is Boscha's SIMP

**Author's Note:**

> I gave the plant girl and the girl with the glasses names that were on Boscha's team.

**Willow Park** had added **Luz Noceda** and **Gus Porter** to a group

**Luz Noceda:** My BABY WILLOW

**Luz Noceda:** You made a group chat! Aah!

**Gus Porter:** what's a group chat?

**Luz Noceda:** you guys never had a group chat???

**Gus Porter:** no.

**Luz Noceda:** well basically a group chat is when a group of friends join a message together and they just text each other about something. They also could make private chats if they don't want someone else to hear.

**Gus Porter:** oh! it's a human thing!

**Gus Porter:** I'm in!

**Luz Noceda:** What should we talk about?

**Willow Park:** I don't know actually...

**Gus Porter:** How about Boscha?

**Luz Noceda:** Boscha? 

**Luz Noceda:** I mean she does a lot of things to students so...what happened to you guys?

**Willow Park:** Boscha...how should I get started.

**Willow Park:** Well, she started off literally talking about how my hair is an ugly color.

**Luz Noceda:** that jerk! My baby's hair is so beautiful!

**Willow Park:** I didn't say anything to her so I ignored her and then she started to get angry. She pour chlorine bleach on the plants I were working on!

**Luz Noceda:** no way! i can't believe her! To my poor baby's plants!

**Gus Porter:** I honestly think she just now wants attention.

* * *

_**The Cool Squad** _

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** so you think green freak and her ugly friends are talking about us?

**PatterQuatter:** I don't know

**greenturtle:** me neither

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** you guys are hopeless, well at least I can count on Skara.

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** yep Boscha.

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** Willow is ugly, Gus is stupid, and Luz is all of the above.

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** Yep! That's right *text five*

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** *text five*

**greenturtle:** Skara your kind of a butt kisser...

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** um...excuse you?

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** oh gosh...text fight!

**PatterQuatter:** Zelda...really?

**greenturtle:** yes really!

**greenturtle:** Skara is always kissing Boscha butt.

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** WHAT! That isn't true!

**PatterQuatter:** well...

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** Well....what?

**PatterQuatter:** you really do...kiss boscha's butt.

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** no i don't!

**PatterQuatter:** yes you do.

**greenturtle:** yeah you do..

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** yeah, skara...your my number one simp.

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** what's a simp?

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** i don't know but i heard Luz and a couple of boys saying that word a lot while I was skipping class.

**greenturtle:** dumbass.

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** what the hell did you say to me!

**PatterQuatter:** dumbass!

_**greenturtle has like PatterQuatter's comment** _

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** I will kill the both of you...

**Boscha_TheGreatest:** oh wait it won't happened, my mother is calling me now.

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** bye boscha!

**PatterQuatter:** butt kisser.

_**greenturtle has like PatterQuatter's comment** _

**Skara_The(2)Greatest:** i hate you both.


	2. Emira and Edric Raids Boscha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a two parter lol.

weekenders: yo!

weekenders: hello?

weekenders: emira?

hugs_for_drugs: what the hell is it?

weekenders: I'm bored...

hugs_for_drugs: is that what you called me for?

weekenders: yes.

hugs_for_drugs: I was really busy, dude...

weekenders: with what?

weekenders: making out with viney?

hugs_for_drugs: maybe...stfu bitch, I know you be drooling over jerbo!

weekenders: no I don't ! I only goggle over him!

hugs_for_drugs: um....!

weekenders: I mean...uh...

weekenders: I tutor him...

hugs_for_drugs: dude that is like two different things, my little bro...

weekenders: we're literally twins, emira

hugs_for_drugs: that is true but

**hugs_for_drugs** : I'm five minutes older than you.

**weekenders** : still born that same day it doesn't count!

**hugs_for_drugs** : it does and can we finally stop talking about this and find out how to get you unbored?

weekenders: yes! Okay!

hugs_for_drugs: oh!

hugs_for_drugs: wanna raid group chats?

weekenders: you bet your ass i do!

hugs_for_drugs: alright let me find a link...

hugs_for_drugs: here! _mrblueskieschatroom.pg_

weekenders: alright 👍

** Mr Blue Skies Chatroom **

joe_not_exotic: skara! What the hell type of username is this?

shaquille.oatmeal: idk, I found it online girl.

joe_not_exotic: why didn't we use our old usernames for?

shaquille.oatmeal: hackers and raiders, Boscha.

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: Yeah boscha, haven't you heard about the two people who goes in everyone's group chat and spams them with memes especially.

joe_not_exotic: well that's weird and quiet confusing in my opinion..

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: yeah well I lowkey kind of hope they come into our chat...

shaquille.oatmeal: why kat?

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: because it's been boring with just me, you, and Boscha...

joe_not_exotic: wow fuck you, kat...

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: sorry but it's true.

weekenders: hey guys care to answer a question?

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: um...sure

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: wait is it school related?

weekenders: no.

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: oh okay go on...

shaquille.oatmeal: Kat!

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: shh!

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: let the chatter ask the damn question! 

weekenders: okay...

weekenders: I come in a lot of different sizes. Sometimes, I drip a little. If you blow me, it feels really good. What am I?

joe_not_exotic: oh my gosh, creep! What the hell type of question is that?

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: um...weird question but I don't know what is the answer?

hugs_for_drugs: A nose!

everythingbagelwithvegancreamcheese: what!?

shaquille.oatmeal: I didn't expect that answer, lmao

shaquille.oatmeal: I thought is was something else...hehe

joe_not_exotic: me too, skara

joe_not_exotic: also why isn't this Chatroom private?

shaquille.oatmeal: oh crap! I forgot to put it in private!

joe_not_exotic: you fucking idiot!

joe_not_exotic: you could've let a fucking creep in here and they could kidnap us!

shaquille.oatmeal: okay thats very mean...

shaquille.oatmeal: @weekenders @hugs_for_drugs are you guys gonna kidnap us and murder us?

weekenders: maybe...

hugs_for_drugs: or maybe not?

joe_not_exotic: skara kicked them out now!

shaquille.oatmeal: alright alright!

week _enders and hugs_for_drugs has been kicked._

Or **iginal Chat**

hugs_for_drugs: oh my fucking gosh! Edric did you see them! If we were on omegle that shit would've been much more funnier.

weekenders: I know right!

@name_is_in_use and @MomsSpaghetti has joined the room

weekenders: ??

hugs_for_drugs: viney! Jerbo!

hugs_for_drugs: you guys fucking made it!

weekenders: jerbo !!

MomsSpaghetti: @hugs_for_drugs, love what chatroom are we going to raid ❤

hugs_for_drugs: hmm how about this one?

hugs_for_drugs: _babywillow.pg_


End file.
